The new life with the new boy
by anime-writer-thats-a-girl
Summary: One day Amu was going to her first day of her 2 year at high school but does she fall in the arms or a handsome boy and will she be betrayed by her friends will her crush reject her hard will only that boy she ran in to be her happiness? read to find out oh and i don't own shugo chars
1. Chapter 1

**Suzette-chan: yup here is another sroty of shugo chara and Just to let you know call me suzette-chan because suzette is my really name but anyways this is Amu X *random drum roll* OC! your think WHAT and really I don't see this to often any ways yes and this will be at seyico high school (sorry if I spelt that wrong :( ) and I boy goes to a new school but he had to move from a school called minyou high anyways I am going to stop talking and I am going to write this story!**

**Amu's pov**

hmm I went as I was looking in my dresser looking for clothes to wear for the day of my second year at my high school seyico ( again sorry if I spelt it wrong) I went with kind of a gothy look but it looked cool at the same time. Once I finished with that I went to shower. When I got out I wonder if I should put on make up? I knew that I did not need it but I was in the mood for lipstick so I put on a lite shade of pink lip stick on my lips . When I finsned with that I wnet and got chagend. But I alsmost forgot I thought in my mind I quickley went to the bathroom and brush my hair. I did my classic hair that I had in elamentery school. It been I while since I did this hair style I said out load. I looked at the time and said Oh crap I am going to be late. I quickly went down stairs and grabed toast and put my shoes on and left. I ran so fast I was scared I was going to fall and be late for sure! But I sould have not thought the word fall and late because I fell I cloused my eyes and watied for it to happen. But it did not I open my eye to find my self in some ones arms I looked up to see a cute/handsome boy.

**Ren's POV**

i was running to school because I knew I was going to be late if I did not but then I saw someone with pink hair as i ran across the street I saw her feet movement so I knew she was going to fall. So I quickly made my way over there with out here noticing and right when I got there she began to fall lucky her that I cougth her she looked up at me I saw her face she was really pretty i saw her uniforms and it was the girls uniform at my new school. I guess we're both late now. she got up and I Let go of her we both stared at each other I felt me cheeks turn pink and I saw her's turn pink to I asked her do you got to seyico high school. She answerd with in a nice way and said yes i do. It I have bot seen you around you going there ? Yeah I am new i am in my secound year in high school. Cool so am I said the girl with pink hair oh wait I for got to say my name I am hinamori amu but you can call me amu or amu chan. Ok amu chan my name is Ren shawaguchi but you can cLl me Ren or Rencu. Ok ren said amu would shop uld get to school before the gates close yeah I guess you right we both chaged about thing till we got to school.

**Tadase POV**

i was wait for Amu at the gate because she had yet to arrive i waited but when i saw Amu i saw she was talking to a boy hwy looked 17ish but more 16 i saw how Amu was being cool an natural to him so i was col but when i saw him wiser something to her ear and she blushed i felt a little jealousiesm i was not going to let some guy take Amu away from me again i had lots of love rivals so i had to be strong even though i am 2 boy on her min but i need to stay 2 or go 1 first! i walked up to them and i said hi Amu i made sure i did it with a smile that always makes her blush when i finished the smile i saw her not blush but she said oh hi Tadase sorry i am late i knew we had a meeting but the next day i forgot sorry she said it so care free. I asked who is this with a little annoyed in my voice but still friendly Oh this is Ren this is his first day at this high school Amu said. hello and since Amu already mention you i am guessing your Tadase. nice to meet you Ren said so i guess i have to keep my guard up more because there is a nother love rival (**A/N** ha Tadase is sounding like juvia XD)

**what did you think i know its short but i don't have much time i have volleyball and student council and film club buys me del by for know i will put a pool up so you vote what should be updated next :)**


	2. we losse 3

**e She said eeSuzette-chan:hey guys i know this is probs not what you wanted updated but i wanted to do this on sorry for spelling mistakes**

**on the last chapter any ways her is the chapter**

**_chapter 2 the mistake kiss_**

**A/n guys here are the ages Ikuto 18 Kukai !7 utau 17 amu and the OC and the other 16 that iS all)**

_**Amu POV**_

so after I introduced Ren to Tadase, Tadase looked annoyed with Ren then he said Amu lets got to the "Garden" the guardian are waiting for us. Oh yeah i forgot today we have a meeting during school time well bye Ren hopefully i see you in the afternoon in class i said with a normal tone but still happy at the same time.

** wait** Amu I don't know my way around here can you help me he said in chibbi mode with a pleading look. I had no idea how to respond since I need to go to the garden but he is new so i guess as a guardian i must help i thought in my mind. Ok Ren i will show you around the school. yeah he said in extreme happy chibbi mode.

"Amu what about the Guardian they won't be happy"Amu tadase said in a extreme annoyed voice then i decided to say but we should show new people around we are like role models to the "**students" **Tadase so i won't be at the meeting okay anyways bye i said it and i grabbed Ren's hand and leaving.

**_Ren's P_**OV

What are the guardians? Are they like the student council or something? sigh what ever. but tadase hates me for some reason don't know why wait i got maybe he like Amu or something like that. Wait Amu is talking and i am not even listening to her. Ren are you listening to what i am saying she said with bother arms crossed

Uhh...yeah i said it but i think she know i am lying.** Baka** i know your lying i can see it in your eyes. Hehe am I that obviously,oh well but you know I know you hate being tickled.

she blush. I think its because I figured her out, but I didn't I also hate being tickled so I just took a guess. anyways I wonder what she will say? then I got a respond, she asked how do you know? I only told 3 people how did you know.

well let me show you I said as I got close to her and started tickling her.

Hey...sstoopp... she said and took control by tickling him back.

Hey... not..so... fast. He said as i tickled hard but then I tripped and I fell and so did she I closed my eyes and I found that I was feeling something soft on my lips, NO don't tell me were were were ...KISSING!? I only just met her 10 mintues ago I and I am kissing her! what should I do! this is my first kiss. WHAT WHAT should I do. okay I will just accept the kiss please say no one is looking. and with that I put my arms around her small waist. I wonder if this is okay? does she like it? then I felt little fingers on my neck. IS SHE ACEOTING THIS!? I screamed in my head. i am am going to take a look at what she what is she doing. i looked she had eyes closed and look, and she look amazing it the light she is shining well that just me probably. what am i doing i am going to stop this were not even dating i will stop this in a few minitues

** Ikuto pov**

I was walking to high school when I saw Amu and a...BOY!? I saw them talking and the boy started tickling her the she tickled back. It felt they were tickling for every, till I saw that the boy fell on her and he touched her lips with his they both had there eyes closed then I saw his eyes open in shock then it was Amy who opens eyes in shock. But you know what happen he put his hands on her hips, and she excepted it?!

What I was supposed to be here first kiss and this dude come along and kisses her!? And after I wanted to tell her my feelings. Its just not... Fair I yelled. I felt so heart broken and betrayed. And with that I left heartless and sad.

_**6 minutes later (says the guy from spongebob XD) Amu"s pov **_

Wow this feels amazing, Ren is a good kisser. wait what did i just think. ok i admit Ren is amazing kisser so i don't think i am his first kiss and if i am he was born with the talent

but i need air but i don't want this to end yet. but it ended with him breaking the kiss. aww darn wait what am i saying! do i like him. NA i think it his kiss that's all.

I am sorry Amu i stole your first kiss didn't I he said with his bangs covering his eyes. no I need to say sorry to I gave you a bad kiss, well at least its not your first right i said. well that was my first kiss Amu but are we still friends? yeah and lets forget about this right. right he said and with that the bell for class went.

Amu lets go were going to be late. Okay okay Ren i said as we went to class side by side talking.

**_in class__~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**

**AN/ its still Amu's POV)**

okay Ren stay her until she calls you okay. fine.. he said fairly unamused.

i walked inside being eyed by the teacher I think its her your late now sit down eye. but who knows, but that was not the only person eyeing me it was Tadase. i geuss he is still pissed at me for ditching him for Ren. oh well. i walked to my seat in the back corner close by the window.

the teacher then said now that everyone is here let me introdute the new student. Please come in now. she said a little sleepy. Then Ren came in and two people eyed him Tadase and Yaya! what the why maybe she think he has a chara or something.

new student please introdutio your self. fine he said but the thing is he sounded like i did the first day of school. oh no don't tell me. then i heard wispers likew he=is cool &amp; cold he is just like hinamori Amu or i heard Amu and the new student should date and etc.

class he is not done yet what is your name boy. he answer with Ren and that's all i am telling you. he said and the wispers were now Amu X Ren. sigh oh well i should have exapted this but i wonder were he is going to sit there are 2 open spots one by nagi and behid is tadase so no good there and the next one is...

right beside me. why why why lord what did i do to decerive this because its awesome!

the teacher shhhed the students and the said okay how about you sit beside Amu Hinamori. i heard alittle yes coming from his mouth. he sat beside me and the teacher said have you got you text books yet? no the office said it will be a week till i get them. okay Hinamori you are going to lead him to your classes he has all the same classes as you. fine. and a little yes came out of my mouth luckly no one heard me.

/after those classes time: lunch **pov:** Ren

ah classes are over now finally I said and added so were do you lunch her? shen answerd theres a cafeateria but we can go to the roof only me and sometime my friends go up there.

okay let me get my bento box. bento box who makes it for you your mom your dad who she asked surprised. I make it myself I answered really that's cool, I make my own too she said really well lets go to the roof. she said okay lets got I said walking in a funny manor

**at the roof top Tadase POV**

okay guardians are we all her. no we are not were is Amu Rima said annoyed. Oh nagi i though you said she was coming I said. I was supposed to? this is the first I heard about this. oh well I guess you guys are lazy I will do it Nagi said. You were supposed to in the first place nagi. yeah yeah he said walking uo to door when.. the door open on its own. yaya then yelled GHOST!

Nagi walked away from the door to see who it was and, speaking of the devil its Amu and... REN. I don't like him he stole Amu from me this morning. sigh Oh well at least she is here. Right. But that does not mean I am not pissed at her she ditched me for Ren. and the say it responsibility for gaudians to do that shit. not fair.

**Amu's POV **

Me and Ren were walking up the steps to the roof while talking about classes and stuff etc. when we reach the top I opened the door to find a surprised! it was the guardians!

Oh hey, why are you all here? well "I was supposed to tell you we were meeting here" said nagi in a , its not my fauly voice.

well since there is a meeting I guess I have to attend right. Ren sorry I have to do the meeting don't worry I promise you I will have lunch with you towmorrow and if I don't slap my hand okay. I don't why I gave myself a punishment maybe I am upset about cause I make promises like that and say sorry and make it up to them but I never say I get a punishment. What's is going on with me, am I in lo... AMUJ! yelled yaya in my ear.

WHAT I yelled at her in a funny way. you were spacing out. then she wispers are you thinking dirty things about that boy? when she said that she hit a area and I the yelled again saying to yaya I AM NOT A DIRTY PERSON I DON'T THINK DIRTY THINGS! I yelled angrly. if you didn't know yaya change from a candy lover girl to a total bish (bitch) Queen. she would diss anyone or pick up fights with anyone. it didn't matter to who it was. this is the fisrt time she made me like this.

hmm wanna pick a fight or something Amu. bring it Slut. yes Slut you slept with many men first Kairi then Kukai then you went after Nagi. How do you know that she asked growling. well do you think I am stupid Yaya. here why don't you let me show you. the frst time I did not know because it was with Kiari. but the second time yes how well I over heard your convestion with Kukai you were flirting and then you grabed him by his tie and started making out and to top that of Utau was with me she cried for days. but luckly when I also heard you guys started dating secretly behind Kiri's back. 2 weeks later you ask Kukai to have Sex with you on Saterday. so on Saterday before Kukai was there I went to your house so we could chill then it was time I hugged you and put the hidden camra on you forhead. yes it was bad but I had to do it. I saw you two had it well the beginning I am not a perv but I did send it two KIari and he replied to me will you keep a eye on her so I know when she cheats on me. I had to say yes. Kiari is one of my friends. and like so I did I figured nagi would be her third victuim I thought once kukai and yaya that would be over but no. she went to him why because she started with the person she thinks is the least handsome.

and on top of that there were all underage! and she says I am dirty minded. **S/N(Sue's note) Amu-Chan became very smart she is 3rd best in the school at everything even sports that's all~desu)**

I looked at Kukai and Nagi's faces they were shooked. then I heard a sound I turned around to see yaya on the ground crying then Nagi and Kukai opushing me to the ground and helping yaya feel better. I then saw Rima crying since Nagi told her he was a virgin, and wanted Rima to be his first I ran up toi her following Tadase and Ren came as well even that Rima only knows his name.

I was glad I said it because it a wrong thing to do. then Rima stop crying and hugged me for telling the truth to everyone but on the other side...they all had left and there was a note left behind saying _we left the Guardians we rather be with the "slut" the be with you basterds. _we were all schooked even Ren and he did not even know them that well. Then something went blok. and it was a SHUGOCHARA egg me Tadase and RIma looked at each other the to Ren while Ren picked up the egg

Ren you have a egg? yeah It came out of me 1 day ago. we all huddled up exept REn who was looking counfuised. then we all stood up and said will you join the guardians Ren we all said at the same time. I relly wanted him to ecept the request.

And he answered okay I was curious about it in the first place so now I can ask qustions.

really thaths awesome. guys we have to make a anoucment to the school come on I said. Amu its almost time for classes so we should wait till towmorrow said Rima.

fine towmorrow(next chapter) I said as the school bell wentç

**Suzette: yeah its longer so we lost 3 guardians only 2 left from the beginning. what will happen next will the 2 go or some thing worst!**

**anyways i hoped you enjoyed it **

**words**

**2,490**


	3. heart breaking

**hey guys it chapter 3 I hoped you liked last chapter I know it had a lots of swears but I wanted it to be like that oh and if you wondering how does Amu still has her eggs that's the power of humpty lock but so that's clear on to the story.**

_**chapter 3: hearts will break and friend will stay (counfusing title ^^)**_

AMU'S POV...

so its been a week since kukai nagi and yaya quit the gurdians its been hard on all of us even Ren and he was new to the guardians. We told the students the what happen well not that yaya is a slut but we told the the the 3 quit and the new student joined. the girls were drooling over Ren and he all ready has a fanclub. But that's how it is but I got over my little Ren crush It was hard for some reason my heart was telling me no you love him but I ignored it. Now me and Ren are bestfriends we talk about everything like lfe,crushes,school,family and etc.

But Ren told me this one day I was talking about my crush ikuto and he told me I should tell him my feelings at first I didn't want to but after a lot of say how you guys look cute and blah, i decided I will do it at that's what I am about to do. Okay! I said in my mind and I start walking to see if I can find Ikuto

5 minutes later (says the guy from sponge bob XD)

After a while of looking I decided the last place were he would be is the rooftop. So I found the door to the stairs that lead to the roof. I run up them like a little kid running away from some one. Once I reached the top I opened the door to see Ikuto sleeping on the floor or at least he was till I came that is. Uh Ikuto can...I talk... to... you I say blushing. What is it he asked annoyed and a little angry. The way he talked confused me but I let that fly. Uh... well...ikuto...will...yoube...my...bbbbboyfriend I say blushing and nervous. The I see him getingt up and look me in the eyes and he said this to me NO! Why would I date some one like you. Your a slut hinammori you think you can just come here and asked that from me really I did like you but now, I HATE YOU with all my fucking soul. (Ikuto is mad) Once he said that I broke in tears then the door swonged open it was Ren he saw me and said what did you do with anger in his voice. R...e..n I said and he came to me and hugged me right in front of Ikuto who looked passed then went tch see your a slut he said as he walked away and out of the door. I heard Ren growl at Ikuta right when he left.

Amu what did he do to you he asked I told him what happen and he then tighter his grip. That bastard he said and I nodded then after some minutes past we pulled apart from the hug and looked at each others in the eyes and we got closer to each others lips the closer closer closer closer till our lips met and we kissed the kiss was sweet and nice then it started getting more heated till we pulled apart for air we looked at each other and we looked away blushing.

sorry he said. Its okay I really liked it I said blushing so hard I think I could die from heat on my face. Really then do you wanna maybe go for round two? he said blushing but smirking. I don't know I think we should move on from this lets just go to my house and do the left over homework we have I said still blushing but not as much like last time. Hey why not I do have homework that I forgot to do. But if we do it all early wanna watch a movie at your place? Okay I think we will be done early I don't have much work after all I said and with that we left the roof and walked out of school.

**( by the way the last part right ^ up there it is after school)**

_At Amu's House-still Amu's_

once we got to my place I asked my mom and she was cool with it but my dad was crying his eyeballs out. Ren sweet drop as he saw my dad my mom just pulled him away and into there room. Sorry about that my dad is really protective I said nah I totally get it know fathers are like that so yeah and if I was a dad I would be like that to Ren said. We should start the homework I said as I opened my binder with my homework in it. Alright he said with his fist in the air. I giggled at the action I thought it was funny and cute wait what. Don't tell me the kiss made like him again. Hey Amu you are staring at a wall he said looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. Oh sorry I don't I was thinking I said calm. Okay whatever. You say he said a little unsure.

Time skip 5 minutes'''''''''''''''''''"""""

Me and Ren are half way done yeah I know like I said before its a little amount. Anyways right now I am working on some math homework. Hmmm hmmm ~~~ I say humming to myself. Ha you hum when you do homework he said chuckling. What ever I like humming I said pouting. Oh can you pass me a pencil I said Okay! Here you go he said and passing it to me then I needed the eraser so I went to grab it when I felt a warm hand on my hand my eyes widens Ren is touching my hand and you know what I do I just stay like that and wait for him to move, he doesn't so we gave our hands like that for the whole time. But little did we know to blue eyes started at us the whole time.

Ikuto's Pov"llllllllllll

After what I said to Amu early I instantly regretted it. I broke the heart of the girl I liked. But still I saw he kiss that Ren dude. But I feel bad I know I could have been nice and rejected her or even say yes to her but know I said the words..._NO why would I date a slut like you Hinamori I used to like you but now I hate you with all my ducking soul._

I still could not believe I said that to her I said with sadness in my voice. I can tell her I am sorry that will make things a little better right? Its worth I shot after all.

_5 Muntues LATERS-_

When I got there I change into my cat ears and jump up to her balcony and I saw she was in her room beside my eyes widen I saw that boy what is his name I think its Ren. but why? oh yeah I crushed her heart and such. What are they evening doing? Then I saw what they were doing it looked like homework. Phew there not doing anything else I said to myself. I continued looking When something that surprised me happen Amu was going to reach to get the eraser and then that Ren dude put his hand over top hers. I was mad why? Because she did not even try to pull away. I couldn't take it since I didn't mean to reject her but it happen and seeing this is shattering my heart so I took a final glance and left.

**poor Ikuto he has his heart ripped out anyways can you guys suggestion some things to put in I love hearing what people want and don't want and by the way I do like Amato and the other ships with ámu in them but I like some Oc people in fan fiction so yeah. One more thing I don't know if I will update more in this dory why because I wanna write on my fairy tail story so yeah anyways bye~**


End file.
